Zach and Freddy
by Freddys Bitch
Summary: I wrote this a while back for me and my friends to read just for some fun so their may be somethings in here that seem kind of off but its mostly only in the beginning, Anyway this story is about a security guard named Zach who ends up falling in love with Freddy. This does have Lemons and it is a bisexual so be prepared.
1. Chapter 1

Zach and Freddy

By: Freddys Bitch

Zach had just turned 20 and his mom decided that it was time to kick him out of the house for good. He begged his mom to stay but she wouldn't change her mind, her decision was made. Zach was suppose to be paying the rent to live with his mom since he used up to much of her money playing his xbox all fucking day and eating up all her fucking food but he had been paying the rent very late and for the last 3 months he hasn't been paying it at all. So now he had to find somewhere to live until he decided to go to collage and actually be productive and actually get a life, so until then he had to rent a studio to live in while he got his life together.

Well he did find a apartment that gave him a one month stay for free before you had to pay the rent, but he knew he need to get a job to make that money fast. So he went on some random persons lawn and stole their newspaper and he checked the job area so he could get that money to pay the rent and maybe perhaps get a car. (good luck with that)

Anyway he searched for a very long time because he wanted a job that was simple and he didn't really have to do much in it to get his money, because he was lazy. Well lucky for him he did find a job at a place called Freddy Fazbears Pizza. He saw that they needed a night security guard to watch over the animatronics from 12:00AM to 6:00AM. He didn't really like that he had to work all night but he was running out of options so he decided

to call the number on the page and set up an interview so he could get the job.

 **Phone:** Ring...Ring...Ring... Hello

 **Zach:** Hi Im calling about the job

 **Phone:** The nightshift job, oh hell yeah, get your ass over here your hired, you start tonight nigga.

 **Zach:** hey isn't that a children's place

 **Phone:** yeah

 **Zach:** then why the hell are you cuss'in like that

 **Phone:** cuz fuck you thats why, now know that this is a very easy job..nothing trying to kill you or anything

 **Zach:** wait... what did you say

 **Phone:** nothing man, just get your ass here in 30 minutes, you start soon.

 **Zach:** aye man I don't have a car thats like 25 miles away

 **Phone:** Then you better get your ass out the door and get to steppin homie or your ass is fired, GOT THAT

 **Zach:** Alright MAN DAMN, IMMA BE THIER

So Zach ran out the door and he got his ass over to work real quick because he NEEDED this job. Once he arrived he notice their was shit everywhere from them damn kids, he was glad he didn't have to clean that shit up, I mean their was literally piles of shit that the kids smashed into the carpet, GOD IT STANK SO BAD.

Anyway he walked pass the main area and he met up with his boss and he explained what he was doing and how to do it.

 **Zach:** so what do I need to do here exactly

 **Boss:** Well we bought this new ipad and linked it up to the security cameras and we put them in vital areas of this place, and I mean vital to you, anyway I need you to sign this paper which is just a little something making sure we don't get sued by anyone for any disappearances or anything.

 **Zach:** why would I or anyone sue you for a disappearance, is there more to this then your telling me?

 **Boss:** no don't worry about it just sign it and don't read it or i'll lower your pay

 **Zach:** well shit, I guess Im just gonna sign it cause your is already paying me Horribly.

 **Boss:** Great now heres your uniform, you need to wear this, also since this places energy bill coast so much, I have set it to where you have a certain amount of electricity so don't use it all up, bad things happen if you use it all up, anyway Im sure you have everything under control and Im getting the out of here before its past 12:00 so bye.

 **Zach:** okaayyy then, that was weird and suspicious... all well, time to get that easy money.

So Zach was getting settled in and since the boss got a new ipad to run the security cameras, he decided to go to the app store and download some stupid games like angry birds, or candy crush saga. He was playing the games for about 30 minutes and then he stopped suddenly when he heard one of the arcade games in the pizzeria had turned on by itself. This scared the shit out of him so he quickly exited out of his game and turned on the security cameras.

First he checked the main room and he noticed that the machine had turned off when he looked at it through the camera. This also once again scared the shit out of him so he closed both of his security doors which is a bad idea but he didn't give a fuck, plus he forgot he was using limited power.

He looked at where the animatronics were and he noticed that all of them were gone. He quickly flipped through each camera to find them, he then came across a supply closet where he saw a horrible sight. Bonnie the bunny was fucking Chica the chicken RIGHT IN THE PUSSY(fuck her right in the pussy)

He at first was scared at the sight but then he started laughing his ass off because he was giving it to her HARD. Anyway he decided to switch off of that and let them have their own personal time. But what really worried him was the fact that their were two more animatronics. Foxy was gone, which is the one in pirate cove and Freddy the bear was nowhere to be seen. Once that thought hit his head the worst thing happened to him, THE POWER WENT OUT. (Holy Shit)

Zach was freaking out like crazy, it was silent...very silent and then he heard foot steps. They were loud and heavy foot steps so he knew it was something big and strong. He sat in the corner of the office shaking like a little bitch and then he saw that it was the one and only Freddy Fazbear.

Zach begged Freddy not to kill him, but he noticed that Freddy didn't seem to be acting aggressive or psychotic towards him, rather horny and exotic.

 **Freddy:** why would I try to kill you, I just met you, I wouldn't hurt you, well... not like that. So friend, whats your name.

 **Zach:** M...my n..name isss Zach

 **Freddy:** Oh your name is Zach, Thats a sssssssexy name you got their.

 **Zach:** wwhat? Whats ggoing on here

 **Freddy:** you know whats going on, I know you where peeping at Bonnie and Chica in the supply closet. There having so much fun in there, I thought maybe we could have so fun of our own.

 **Zach:** you want to do that with me

 **Freddy:** Hell yeah, you look like fresh meat and you have that perfect ass.

 **Zach:** will you kill me if I don't do it with you

 **Freddy:** No, Im not a murderer, why do think I kill people for some reason?

 **Zach:** because the manager said stuff that kinda sounded like I was gonna die

 **Freddy:** well forget that stuff, I want to get down to business right now

 **Zach:** wait... how are we gonna do it if you don't got no penis?

 **Freddy:** I do have a penis, Ima real bear, this place needed body actors because the animatronics take a long time to set up and they use a lot of energy which makes the bill high in this place, so most of the time its just me and my friends body acting as the animatronics. We never really get out to see the real world therefore we never get to have any...fun!

 **Zach:** well I do like bears, ok, LETS DO IT

Once Zach gave Freddy permission, he rushed into action immediately pulling down his bear pants and exposing his huge juicy and delicious cock.

Zach's eyes widened at the sight, as his penis got hard just looking at it.

Freddy walked over to Zach and pulled his pants of exposing his full erect penis. Zach liked where this was going more than he thought he would.

Freddy then turned him around and put him on his knees and then Freddy put his face into Zach's asshole and he stuck his long, hot, and meaty tongue down his ass to lube it. Zach moaned in pleasure as the bear licked in and out of his anus. Then Freddy took his tongue out and he began to prod Zach's ass with the tip of his penis.

Zach tells Freddy to stop teasing and to put it in, Freddy responded and he slowly inserted his huge cock into Zach's tight ass. As it slid inside of Zach they both moaned very loudly, then Freddy got it all the way in and he started to slowly pull it out and then go back in repetitively thrusting into Zach. Freddy bent down and got into a better position so he could jerk Zach while he thrusted his hard member into Zach's swollen nether regions.

Then Freddy pulled his dick out of Zach and he picked him up and put him on the desk in the office and then he stuck his penis back into Zach and began to slam into Zach with a lot of force. This made Zach go crazy, it was the most pleasure he had ever felt before in his life. Freddy continued to slam into Zach making loud meat slapping noises as Zach's anal juices started dripping to the floor.

At this point, Zach's whole body was numb with pleasure as the huge bears cock filled his stomach. Zach was in another world. Then he felt Freddy's cock start to contract and then he felt Hot cum fill his ass and stomach, Zach yelled with pleasure as Freddy pulled his dick out and decided to squirt some on his back along with the cum deep in his ass slowly dripping out. Zach then turned around and tongue kissed Freddy while Freddy rubbed Zach off. Then Freddy broke the kiss and sucked Zach until he blew a load in Freddy's mouth filling his cheeks with Zach's hot delicious cream.

After that Zach and Freddy cuddled, both naked and, this for some reason brought a question to Zach's head.

 **Zach:** Freddy, I have to ask you something

 **Freddy:** yes?

 **Zach:** I saw Chica and Bonnie and I know where you are, but what happen to foxy, he's not in pirate cove and I haven't seen him around here anywhere.

 **Freddy:** Oh yeah, he left to go to someones house, he said he's been having sex with someone named Freddys_Bitch and that he wants to live with him instead of working here. I don't know, they must be having a GREAT time at the house or wherever they go to get it done

 **Zach:** Wait, he's been seeing Freddys_Bitch! Thats my friend that went to school with me ever since 6th grade. How'd he pull foxy?

 **Freddy:** I don't know but foxy's always real happy when he comes from Freddys_Bitches place so, I guess its whatever makes them happy.

 **Zach:** all well, Im sure he doesn't have such a good time with foxy as much as I do with you.

 **Freddy:** awe Thanks

END OF STORY


	2. Chapter 2

Zach and Freddy

(Night Two)

By:Freddys Bitch

After Zach's fun night last night he had fell asleep from exhaustion and by the time he woke up he had forgotten where he was. That was until he notice a furry arm around him and he soon remembered what happened last night. He felt safe around Freddy and he really enjoyed snuggling with him until he realized what time it was.

 **Zach** : SHIT! FREDDY WAKE UP IT'S FUCKING 7:10 AND THE OWNERS HERE!

Freddy jolted up from Zach screaming and he wondered what the problem was until he finally started to here the words coming out of Zach's mouth

 **Freddy** : SHIT WE OVER SLEPT, DAMN I NEED TO GET TO THE STAGE.

 **Zach** : Here put your clothes on and get that _nice juicy ass_ outta here before the owner catches you with me.

Freddy ran to his spot on stage while Zach quickly tried to put his clothes on, then he ran out the back door and walked all the way back home, because he still doesn't have a car. Zach really wished he didn't live so far away and he wished he had a better home to stay in. But Zach was stuck with what he had for a while. The first thing Zach did when he finally got home was sleep, even though he slept with Freddy in the pizzeria, they both didn't really sleep that long since they fell asleep at 5:00 and woke at 7:00. Zach slept for about 12 hours and he noticed on his clock that the time read 9:00PM. Oh Zach couldn't wait to go back, he had lots of fun last night. But little did he know the fun was about to be doubled.

While Zach killed time before he had to go to work he turned on his Xbox and watched some Asian and Latino porn to get him ready for the night. He wanted to jerk to it so hard but it was better if he took what he saw and used it for tonight when he goes back to work. After hours of porn it was finally time to go back to work. He had to leave about 30 minutes earlier because he had NO FUCKING CAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR. But once he finally got their he bolted inside the pizzeria and he locked the door and threw away the key because he was about to go hurricane Katrina up in this bitch, the place was gonna be destroyed with cum everywhere.

First thing he did was run behind stage where he met Freddy who was sitting in a chair waiting for Zach to come back. Little did Zach know Freddy had something a little different in mind for tonight. It was about to get freaky.

 **Freddy** : Zach do you feel like going another round?

 **Zach** : Hell yeah lets do it

 **Freddy** : lets mix things up a bit, follow me to the supply closet

 **Zach** : ok?

Freddy lead Zach to the supply closet where he was met with Bonnie and Chica looking sadistically at him.

 **Freddy** : Now lets make things interesting, Zach you fuck Chica, i'll fuck you while you fuck Chica ,and Bonnie will fuck me while I fuck you while your fucking Chica. Sound like a plan.

 **Everyone** : YES SIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRR

Zach was surprised to see how fast things were moving tonight and he was pleased with it.

 **Freddy** : LET'S FUCK

So Zach walks up to Chica and he rips her booty shorts off and slides down her panty's, what he was met with was a wet delicious Chicken pussy and he began to eat it like a black person, sucking, licking, and drinking the Chicken's fluids causing Chica to moan erotically at his actions. He was amazing with his tongue, Chica never felt such pleasure before in her life, her wet member started feeling hot as she could feel her self arriving in Zach's mouth. Zach's Cheeks were filled with Chicas sweet cum and once he felt she was wet enough, he ripped off his pants to expose his long hard dick which was craving Chica's vaginal wall's. He Slowly inserted his penis into Chica causing her to scream in ecstasy because Zach was so much bigger and longer than Bonnie. Zach also moaned as he slid his rod into Chica's soft and red pussy. The heat she gave off made him almost blow on impact but he was saving that for later.

Now that Zach and Chica were good, it was time for Freddy to get his dick wet. He bent down under Zach and he licked out Zach's asshole causing Zach to feel a huge jolt of pleasure shoot through his body. Freddy's tongue was so meaty and soft and it made Zach loose his mind as he felt intense pleasure from the front and the back of his body. Freddy licked his ass for a while then he stuck his tongue inside Zach's void almost making Zach Faint from the sudden change of feeling that was now entering his body. Once Zach was lubed with bear saliva which tasted of honey, Freddy tore his bear pants off and shoved his dick between Zach's ass cheeks and he slowly jerked his cock off with Zach's ass making the bear super hard. Then out of nowhere Freddy rammed his cock into Zach's ass causing Zach to almost cry in Pleasure. This was the best day of Zach's life. He's being filled up while he fills up someone else. This was way better than PornHub.

Now it was Bonnie's turn he grabbed a tub of Vaseline and stuck his hole hand into it pulling out a glob and sticking it into Freddy's asshole. Freddy jumped at the sudden feeling of jelly up his ass but he did indeed like it. Freddy drooled as he felt Bonnie slowly insert his carrot up Freddy's ass. This Made Freddy scream like a bitch with pleasure flowing through the hole bottom half of his body, the hot sensation made Freddy cry in ecstasy because Freddy personally has never taken it in the ass ever so this was a new feeling to him. Now all four of them where fucking each other all humping at the same pace and same speed, slow and easy. They went in and out of each others flesh penetrating and picking up speed. This went on for about 30 minutes until everyone just couldn't take it anymore.

Chica had already came 14 times and she was feeling light headed as her last huge orgasm was arriving real soon. Zach as well was about to bust along with Freddy and Bonnie. Chica let out loud scream as her pussy contracted and shot out all her fluids onto Zach's face and body. Zach finally busted inside of Chica because of her final orgasm causing her pussy to grip Zach's dick making Zach loose all control of himself causing the final climax Chica was waiting for. Freddy's Hot seed was injected into Zach's dark void filling Zach up like a Twinky. Freddy passed out as he felt himself melt into Zach While Bonnie filled him up with his Hot sticky Cream, which Bonnie also sprayed on Freddy's back making him look like a marshmallow smore.

Bonnie felt all his heat shoot out of his rod as his head contracted causing hot tasty Cum to fill Freddy's insides with creamy goodness. They all screamed loud enough for the hole city to hear them but luckily the room they were in was sound proof. After everyone's belly's were filled with cum, they all pulled out of each other and slept on the ground all naked and exhausted.

Zach turned around and sucked Freddy off cleaning his penis so he would wake up clean. Bonnie also ate Freddy's asshole out drinking his own hot cream. Chica ate Zach's ass out trying to get a taste of Freddy and Bonnie also Fingered his ass to fill the sweet sensation of having something anally injected inside him. They all huddled on the floor together and slept the rest of the night away.

The End

Night 3 is a game changer, it will be more erotic and

less cheesey and not funny.


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler and Bonnie

By:Freddys Bitch

Bonnie was going through a hard time, he had recently broke up with

chica and he hasn't been the same ever since. Bonnie was never good at being

single and he hated every second of it. So he looked around for Freddy and

asked him to call Zach and ask him if he had any single friends, Freddy agreed to do that and soon after Freddy called, Zach had arrived with his friend Tyler.

Tyler was a shorter guy with white freckled skin and blonde hair and blue eyes, Bonnie immediately fell in love with him.

 **Zach:** This is Tyler one of my other friends from school

 **Tyler:** Whats up guys?

 **Freddy &Bonnie:** sup

 **Zach:** well me and Freddy are gonna go in the other room to do stuff

 **Freddy:** Yeah...Stuff...

Zach and Freddy leave the dining area at Freddy Fazbears Pizza so Tyler and Bonnie could be left alone.

 **Tyler:** so now that their gone I figured we should get to know each other!

 **Bonnie:** Yeah, I guess...so... What type of things are you in to

 **Tyler:** Well im into taking things fast no waiting or messing around, Bonnie you were always my favorite when I was younger and now that were together I figured I could ask you out on a date, I know that kind of sounds crazy but I always loved you, not liked, but loved and I still do.

 **Bonnie:** Wow, im really happy to the hear that, I would love to go out with you and we can take things fast right now if you would like?

 **Tyler:** I'd love to

So Bonnie and Tyler ran into the back of the Pizzeria in the security office and closed the doors and covered the glass windows. There about to suck the soul out of each other. Bonnie slowly undressed Tyler, Bonnie got to his underwear were he could see a straight hard figure pressing against the fabric, Bonnie pulled off the underwear with his teeth exposing Tylers hard Member. Bonnie Slowly started licking and sucking his dick starting small then taking in the hole thing, Tyler loved the way Bonnies throat felt it was very soft and hot and he felt like he was gonna explode and they had just started, Bonnie stopped sucking him for a second and turned around exposing his ass to Tyler. He got excited and pounced on Bonnie's ass, Tyler shoved his face into Bonnies anus and he started to circle his tongue around his hole then he licked around sucking and finger Bonnie then Tyler pushed his tongue into Bonnies ass and Bonnie Moaned in Ecstasy as he felt the warm thick tongue taste around his ass, Bonnie was out of it, he had never felt such pleasure from Chica.

Then Tyler pulled his tongue out and began to slowly insert his hot penis inside of Bonnie. He felt the warm wet flesh devour his cock as he pushed it in then pulled it back out. Bonnies ass was sucking in tyler and it felt amazing to both of them. Bonnie felt Precum drip down his penis and his insides felt hot and relaxed as Tyler thrust into him. Bonnie moaned loudly as Tyler began to thrust harder into Bonnies ass. He could feel his penis throbbing and it just drove him crazy. Tyler felt a numb sensation in his balls and his penis started to flex and gallons of Hot Cum poured into Bonnies Rectum, they both scream in delight as Bonnie Felt Tylers dick Throb and fill him with delicious cream. Tyler slowly pulled out of Bonnie and began to eat out Bonnie ass sucking the cum out of it.

Then Bonnie told Tyler to lay down and put his feet up, Tyler listen and he put his feet up and then Bonnie put his Cock in between his feet and Tyler started to rub at a medium pace, Bonnie love the feeling of Tylers warm and soft Feet, then Bonnie started to throb and he shot his cum all over Tyler and his feet. Bonnie bent down and lick the cum off of his feet and he slowly drug his tongue in between his toes and up and down his hole foot cleaning it completely, They then collapsed to the ground exhausted cum still pouring out of Bonnie and Tyler with his Frosted feet. They had found the perfect match for each other.

 **Bonnie:** That was amazing I have never felt that good ever, Thank you

 **Tyler:** Its the least I could do, now turn around and get ready for sloppy seconds.

Right as they were getting ready for round two, Zach and Freddy opened the office doors and saw both of them naked covered in sweat and cum, Bonnie was bent over the table and Tyler was standing over him, they both looked embarrassed.

 **Freddy:** Do you mind if we join?

 **Tyler &Bonnie:** We'd feel bad if you didn't

The End


End file.
